Beyond the Sky
by desichan17
Summary: A Sensei and A Student. one will learn something from the other. From the sensei, the girl shall learn to become stronger, and braver. From the girl, the sensei will learn that its ok to loosen up and have fun. A story of learning, trust, tears and hugs
1. Prologe Message

Dear Readers,

this story is something that i got the insperation to write, so i did.

but after writting, i realized 1/250000 might read it cause there is an OC.

now im not trying to be rude, but i worked really fricken hard on this story, so please at least read the first chapter!!!

im going to work as hard as i can to make this a story people will want to read, even though there's an OC. so PLEASE do me a favor and at least read the FIRST chapter, and review.

if you guys hate the fact of an OC that much, ill delet it, but if in someway you like it PLEASE tell me.

thank you!

*descripiton*

the story is about a young girl whom after an accident in her chemesry class is forced to switch out, so all her classes get swapped around.

though....when teh girl goes into her last period, and meets the teacher, she feels she has meet him before.

and she has. 2 years ago, he saved her when she was on the brink of death.

the sensei remembers this before the girl, and, a sort of protective feeling goes for teh girl.

but when they start to get close, the girl also develops feelings, of affection.

what will her sensei, whom is all work no play, do when the girl starts to make a huge tie onto his life?


	2. New Schedule great!

Clouds drifted across the blue sky, occasionally going over the sun, causing shadows to dance across the ground.

It was a beautiful day. It was warm, with a slight breeze.

Perfect weather.

A soft hum filled the air. A soft, but happy melodie.

A young girl was walking along the top of a tall brick wall that blocked the houses on the right, from the road on the left.

A peaceful smile was laced on her pale face, her arms were streached out away form her, trying to balance. Gracefully placing one foot before the other, never tilting a bit.

Messy black bangs hung in her eyes, which were gently closed.

Her loose navy skirt ruffled in the wind, as did her baggy tee, with the matching navy sailor tie. Her white socks reached up to her knees, with black shoes.

A normal school uniform….yet somehow different.

Maybe due to the several ribbons that hung from her sleeves, the buttons on the hem of her skirt, the tie die streaks in the socks, or her navy fingerless gloves.

The wind blew gently, causing her long black hair to gently whip around her body as she walked. Once the wind died, it fell back into place, falling to her calfs.

After a moment, her eyes cracked open and reviled bright ember, which was staring up at the sky.

Her hand drifted up, shielding her eyes from the rays of the sun.

"hmm…..im late!"

she giggled and looked before her.

Down the road was a large building. Her school. Which she was late for.

With s large smile, she gripped the strap on her black shoulder bag, and jumped off the wall, landing on the sidewalk, before running towards the school.

* * *

The girl slid into the school, spotting that some kids were still in the halls.

Then she safe…..

"Miss. Kumori!"

the girl winched and spun around, staring up at her dean.

"eheheh….morning mister!"

she cheerfully closed her eyes, rubbing the back of her head.

She was soooo screwed, and boy did she know it.

"office. NOW"

"damn"

she sighed and followed the tall brunette man from the hallway, and into his office.

Her ember eyes looked around the room, trying not to smirk.

She had been in her so many times, it felt homey.

The dean sighed, shaking his head gently.

"cant you go one morning without getting in trouble?"

"but…then where's the fun of the day?"

another sigh escaped, while his fingers massaged his temple.

"you know….you take after your sisters a lot. But must you take after them in trouble making as well?"

"do you want that answer?"

the man stared at the girl, who in response just smiled.

He groaned and pulled out some paper, jotting something down.

"miss kumori, you do realize that if you keep up this tardy habit, your going to be getting lots of detention, and that the other teachers will think badly of you?"

the girl stood, and took the slip.

"you do realize I have a name?"

the dean blinked, slightly surprised that there was an angry tone behind the word.

After a moment, the reason clicked in his head.

"alright alright, sorry taiyo. Get your parents to sign that dear"

taiyo smiled and gave a polite bow.

"thank you sir!"

gripping her shoulder strap, she turned and hurried from the room, giving a soft wave before disappearing into the hallway.

The man sighed, resting his head in his hands.

"….those sisters….bless their parents"

* * *

taiyo walked in to her first period, smiling at the teacher, whom sighed.

"glad you could join us trady queen"

the girl blushed from embrassment, looking not at her teacher, but at the white board.

"sorry!! I walk to school…so it takes a while!"

"well take the bus!"

she gave a nod and walked to her seat in the back.

Dropping her bag on the floor, her ember eyes drifted out the window.

In her hand, she clentched the slip of paper she had been given, the deans words echoing in her ears.

"Kumori"

taiyo looked up.

"yes?"

she watched as her teacher walked up to her, handing her a yellow sheet.

'hm?"

taking the paper, she started to read the black text.

It was a notice, that they were….switching her classes?

Instead of chemistry, she would have Art 2 in its place, and in place of her art 1 she was currently enrolled in, she would be in biology.

Perfect. Fricken perfect.

Her eyes fell to the desk, and she grabbed her bag, shoving the paper deep inside.

As if this wasn't a bad day already.

She hated getting new classes. She never knew anyone, and everyone stared.

Stupid school…..

The teacher gave a soft smile and walked back to her desk, leaving taiyo to become submerged in her thoughts.

* * *

the girl's grip tightened on her bag strap as she walked up to the door into her science class.

God she so did NOT want to go in here!!

Biting her lower lip, she turned the doorknob, and walked inside.

The whole class looked up at the door, their gaze looking the small girl over.

She gulped and walked up to the teacher, handing him her slip.

They smiled and took the slip, reading it over.

"hmm……taiyo kumori hmm? Ah….i had one of your sisters! The blonde!"

her gaze lifted a bit, staring at the man.

"ayame…."

"yep! Never forget that girl….."

taiyo nodded, feeling a bit uneasy.

"umm….w-where should I sit?"

the teacher caght her uneasiness, and placed a hand on her shoulder, with a smile.

"relax hun, they're not gonna bite….right class?"

he turned the girl to face the students, whom had looked up a second time.

A soft murmur filled the room, till one boy stood.

"no but you might!! Look at those teeth!!!"

"look at the referral on my desk"

"shutting up"

"good boy"

he gave taiyo a smile, and the girl stared at his indeed sharp teeth.

The girl looked the man over a second time, getting a better look at him when he stood up strait, shouting something to the kid whom had talked.

He was a rather tall man, probably two feet taller then the small girl. He had a broad built body, his clearly toned chest visible do to the fact that his button up shirt was open up quite a bit.

His hair was messy and stuck up, though looked rather intriguing with its odd navy shade.

There were 3 identical scars under his eyes, running across his cheekbones. The girl was tempted to ask, but held her questions inside.

His coal black eyes drifted back to the girl, and he raised a brow.

"well….arnt you going to take a seat?"

"…you didn't give me one…."

The man blinked, then smirked, which turned into a chuckle.

"ah….i know whom you are now…..ayame told me about you. Young and innocent, yet extremely blunt!"

the girl blinked, slightly confused.

Hadnt he known whom she was due to the sheet with her name?

As the thought went through her head, only one thing seemed to add up.

This guy was a goof. She loved it.

Taiyo cheerfully closed her eyes, and covered her mouth, trying not to let the giggle escape, though it did.

The tall man raised a brow, then chuckled again, but more gently.

"see? I got miss emo here to smile!"

"…I have a name"

the man flashed her a smile with his sharp teeth, making her regret her tone.

"I know that….taiyo. now go sit over there by the window. Ignore that moron next to you"

"oh fuck you!!!"

ignoring him, he walked back to his desk, and taiyo started to walk away, but still spoke.

"can I call you what my sister called you by?"

"and what was that?"

"…sushi"

"…….damn blonde"

taiyo smiled and walked to her desk, dropping the bag at her feet.

When she looked up, her gaze drifted to the one next to her, whom had cursed at the teacher.

It was a young boy, probably a year older then her.

He was tall, with a firm figure. Though, he sat with a slouch, his chin resting in his hand as she spun his pencil on the desk.

He had wild musky brown hair, and cold black eyes. There was a scowl on his hard face. The thin layer of whickers gave him a scruffy look, and the fact that he was in a tight black tank that showed his chiseled upper body, and baggy camo pants didn't really help.

He looked like he could knock someone out for looking at him the wrong way.

The girls eyes drifted up, staring at the sideways bandana on his head.

The boy must have seen her staring, for he sent her a bit of a glare, though she didn't see to notice.

'can I help you?"

his rough voice brought the girl from her thoughts, with a jump.

"s-sorry!......your bandana….i-its cool"

the boy raised a brow, amused at her timid response.

"are you…scared?"

he lend over the space between their desks, taking away more personal space then the girl wished.

At the close range, she could smell that he had a tint of beer in his breath, and the also the wild, daring look in his eyes, though there was also a blanket of fatigued over them.

"heh….you ARE scared……"

the girl gulped and moved back as far as she could, not liking this 'chicken' game he was playing.

Before either made a move, a rolled up paper swatted the older ones head, making him spin around to look at his 'attacker'

"huh…hey whats the big idea?!'

"zabuza….you must not be so rough. Cant you see you scaring the young girl?"

they turned and offered her a smile, making taiyo blush a bit.

They were….beautiful to say the least. Complete opposite of that zabuza guy….

It was a young boy, though he had the slender body of a woman. His soft dark brown hair fell down to his mid back, spilling over his shoulders. He's eyes were so warm, a deep black with a brown shimmer. His smile was very gentle, almost delicate on his overly pale face.

He reached across to the girl, and gently grabbed her hand, pulling her forward so she didn't fall backwords out of the chair.

"are you alright miss?"

taiyo blinked, the soft blush still on her face.

'y-ya…."

"please excuse zabuza, he can be a bit of a brute, but he's really not that bad….."

she gave a nod, while zabuza rolled his eyes.

The young boy gave a soft laugh, and sqweezed it gently.

"your names…taiyo correct? Mine is haku, it's a pleaser to meet you"

"d-ditto"

haku left go of the girls hand, and cast a look over at zabuza.

"please behave zabuza, I do not wish to get detention once again due to your rash behaviour"

"tch, whatever, shouldn't you be in your seat?"

there was a loud thud, and every turned to the front of the class.

Their teacher was staring at them, with a smile.

'taiyo! Im glad your making friends….i wouldn't recommend that fish bait there…."

"hey!"

"but haku is quite the gentleman….but may I please….ask you to SIT!!"

all three sat instantly.

Taiyo blinked, then covered her mouth, laughing gently.

"are all his classes like this?"

"…ya, pretty much"

"yes, quite entertaining arnt they?"

the girl nodded, still trying to muffle her snickers.

Kisame cast a glance in the three's direction, a soft smile on his face.

_hmm….and you were worried about her cho. I told you she would do fine……for now…_

the smile dropped a bit as certain memories came to mind, but decided to ignore them.

"alright kids!! Your homework for today is to not get killed going home!"

"hai sensei!"

* * *

taiyo, being in good spirits, was more then ready for her last class.

Since they were switching around her classes, she got to skip her third period, and go strait to lunch.

Not that she went. The girl had gone up to the roof, and fell asleep, only waking up at the sound of the bell.

With a soft yawn, she grabbed the doorknob, and walked in to the room.

Once the door closed behind her, the bell rang, and everyone looked up, staring at the 'new girl'.

Suddenly, her nervousness hit her.

"uhh….um…w-wheres the teacher?"

everyone stared, though one girl pointed towards a door next to the teachers desk.

Taiyo gulped and walked to the back door, knocking on it gently

The second time she went to rap it with her knuckle, the door swung open, causing her to squeak. She quickly looked up, staring at a young man.

He sighed, and stepped forward, causing her to step back, and closed the door behind him.

"miss, your late"

taiyo stared at the man a moment, taking in every detail of his appearance, which wasn't hard seeing how close he was.

He was a young man, with a very pale composer. His face was delicate like a womans, and his figure was quite thin, but it was clear he was not meek. A mop of crimson hair fell in his face, and down the back of his neck. Soft muddy brown eyes hid behind ling eyelashes, in the light the eyes had a almost ruby shimmer to them.

His gaze drifted up and down the girl, then raised a brow.

"you're the new student"

she gave a nod, staring.

Something about the man…..it seemed so damn similar…..but she couldn't pin why….

The thoughts were pushed away when he gave a cough, and made her jump.

"s-sorry!"

she pulled the slip from her pocket, handing it to him.

"miss…kumori?"

"its taiyo"

"here its says kumori"

"….they call me taiyo"

the man sighed, and walked over to his desk, signing the slip.

"great….another stubborn one. Take a seat anywhere"

she frown, then turned, gulping.

Everyone was staring at her.

Wonderful.

Walking past them all, she went into the way back, near a large window and took a seat.

She was the only at that table….yet it felt somewhat nice to sit alone. Especially since the sun rays were warming the area.

The man walked to the board, and grabbed a marker, writing across the white board the days task.

Her ember eyes searched the board, and in the corner spotted the name.

'akasuna'

"weird name…."

not really putting any care into thinking about the matter, she pulled out a small notebook, and started to doodle along the edges, enjoying the warmth the sun gave her. It was always so warm and made her smile…..

No wonder she was named after the large ball of fire.

The girl was so wrapped in her doodles, she failed to notice the teacher walking around the room.

He stopped before he desk, coughing gently.

Her eyes lifted from her notebook, meeting his.

"hm?"

"…..are you daing the task?"

she looked past him, and at the board.

They were to make a drawing of their favorite dream.

The girl blinked, confused.

"why would we draw a dream?"

he sighed, gently closing his eyes.

"its part of the program"

"…can I paint it?"

"no"

she shrugged and went back to doodling.

"well? Are you going to do it, or would you rather me just fail you now?"

taiyo looked up once more, and gave the man a warm smile.

"but im not a sketch artist! My elder sister is…im a painter!!"

"uh huh……and im your teacher, so do the work"

"………just give me a zero then"

he frown, giving the girl a light glare.

Somehow through the whole fight, she wore a smile.

Strange child.

"whatever…..i expect a drawing by the end of class"

he turned and walked away from the girl, whom watched as he left.

Something about him….it was so damn familiar….but why?

The thoughts nagged at her mind, but she ignored them and continued to doodle her art of a stick figure war.

* * *

when the bell rang, the girl dropped the doodle on the teachers desk, earning a rather surprised look from the redhead.

Taiyo just smiled and left.

The teacher, akasuna, grabbed a pen and marked the far corner.

B

There weren't dinosaurs in world war 2….or aliens…….

His eyes once more looked over the sheet, and a soft sigh escaped his lips.

Something told him this was going to be a looooong year.


	3. Gym class and a new friend?

Chapter 2!!!

please.....if ANYONE reads this PLEASE review, cause i get the feeling no one reads this

* * *

"crap crap crap!!! Late again!!!"

taiyo let out a groan as she ran down the sidewalk towards the school, silently praying that in some way of gods kindness the bell would be broken, and she wouldn't get her head bit off again.

the girl ran in to the school, speeding past the deans office.

"KUMORI!!!!!"

pretending she didn't hear him, she bolted down the hall and ran strait into her first period.

"s-sorry i-im late sensei!!!"

she looked up, meeting her teachers gaze

"hmm….nice to see you in class miss kumori…but wrong room"

"eh?"

the woman smiled and walked over to the girl, handing her a sheet of paper.

"didn't the dean tell you? all your classes have been switched"

"no way!! This sucks!!"

"excuse me?"

"nothing sensei"

"uh huh"

the small girl gave a smile, and the teacher returned the gesture.

"your such a strange student…ill miss you"

taiyo gave her a confused look, but let her eyes wonder to the sheet in her hand.

"so…ill be going to gym first period from now on?"

"guess so"

"….great…."

the teacher chuckled, and walked back to her desk.

"good day ms. Kumori"

"ya ya"

the girl waved at the teacher, and gave a smile to the few classmates she spoke to before exiting the room.

"great….now to a stupid gym class….joy!"

taiyo hurried in to the school locker room, the nervious feelings from the day before coming back..

wonderful.

Taking a deep breath, the black haired student walked into the tiled room, and up to the teachers office.

Grabbing the handle she walked into the room, holding up her sheet, scared to look up.

True fully, she didn't want to know whom her teacher was.

Her old gym teacher was this weird skinny lady that was rumored to be gay.

Nice to think about while changing for class……

Brushing the thoughts aside, she built up the courage and looked up, her eyes meeting her teachers, whom had just looked up from the students sheet.

It was a young woman. She had dull brown hair that was pulled back into a spiked pony, with messy bangs falling in her deep black eyes, which were staring at the student

"hey taiyo…..welcome to class. Now get changed before the bell rings or else, got it kid?"

"y-yes sensei"

the girl hurried from the office, slightly scared since the teachers voice held a sharp tone to it.

As she walked out, the girl realized all the girls in the locker room were staring at her.

Her hands clentched the paper, and gulped.

This was going swell!

Taiyo walked through the locker aligned aisles, never making eye contact once.

She walked all the way to the back of the room, thankfully noting that she was alone over here.

She stopped before her locker. Number 375

Gently resting her fingers on the grooved handle, she turned the dial.

Right. Left. Right.

With a light tug, the lock un-clicked and she tugged the metal off, opening the locker.

It was a small space, with a little hook hanging from the top.

On the bottem was a neatly folded uniform.

The girl raised a brow slightly, hoping they got the right size.

Grabbing the clothes, she quickly looked them over.

A medium white tee with the school's name 'St. Mizaku' across the chest, rimmed black, with loose black shorts with the school symbol, a shark, on the bottom.

With a soft sigh, the girl pulled off her school uniform, and threw on the gym clothes.

After a moment of looking them over, she concluded that they did indeed fit, though the shirt was a size too big.

Not that it really bothered her, taiyo had a thing for baggy clothes.

After folding her clothes and setting back in the locker, she re-locked it and turned to leave the locker, but let out a yelp when she hit someone.

Her foot slipped and she stumbled back, but a hand shot out and grabbed her arm, stopping her right before she hit the lockers.

Cracking open her eyes, she gazed into pale purple eyes.

"eh?"

standing up strait, taiyo brushed some hair out of her face, staring at the girl before her.

she was pretty young, probably a year or two younger then taiyo. she had long black hair that brushed her hips, with soft bangs falling in her eyes. she was very pale, with a faint blush on her.

"a-are you ok? Im so sorry!!"

taiyo blinked, then smiled.

"its alright! It was my fault…im such a clutz!"

the younger girl gave a weak smile, though her gaze fell to the floor.

"o-oh…o-ok…."

Taiyo gave a smile and held out her hand.

"my names taiyo! im new to this class…."

The girl looked up, her fingers laced together behind her back, though her gaze never met taiyo's eyes.

"h-hinata"

"hinata? That's such a pretty name!"

"t-thank you"

the older girl smiled and looked around.

"hey…where is everyone?"

hinata looked around and gasped.

"oh no! we're gonna miss roll call!"

"then lets go!!!"

taiyo smiled and turned rushing from the room.

hinata bit her lip, then followed.

Once they left the locker room, they entered the gym.

It was a large area, and rather nice.

Four basket ball hoops, on each wall, shiny waxed floors, painted with the lines for games. In the middle was a large painting on the school symbol.

Off to the left, a group of girls, their class, were lining up for roll call.

Taiyo ran over to the group, hinata on her heel.

The teacher looked up, and smirked, jotting something down.

"good to see you made it to roll on time…"

taiyo gave an embarrassed smile, while hinata blushed and apologized, though the teacher brushed it off easily.

The brunette teacher smiled and turned walking over to a large bin of rubber balls..

Scooping one up, she turned back to the group of girls.

"alright girls….since we have a new member to my torture group, im deciding to be nice and easy today"

all the girls smiled and some started to whisper a few pointing to the long haired girl, making her raise a brow.

Her eyes drifted to hinata, whom gave her a soft smile.

"we haven't had new student to this class since school started."

Taiyo nodded, though still confused.

"what did she mean by…..easy?"

"usually anko-sensei is very cruel"

"anko?"

the younger girl nodded.

Taiyo looked over at the teacher.

She was holding the red ball, smirking at the group. there was a mischief twinkle in her eyes.

Kind like the one her older sister always wore.

Taiyo winched at the memory, causing hinata to look at her.

"a-are you ok?"

the amber eyed girl nodded, with a smile.

"im perfectly fine!"

"yo chatter box!!"

taiyo turned and gasoed when she saw a red blur flying towards her.

instinctively, she turned her body to the side, and slid backwords

the ball flew by, just missing her nose. The wind the ball caused made her hair flow a bit.

She cast the teacher a sideways glance.

The sensei blinked, then smiled.

"well well….looks like you have some good reflexes!"

taiyo blinked, then smiled.

she could already tell complements from this teacher were rare, since the girls were staring at her. though….soemthing told her on the other hand, a complement wasn't good….

Anko-sensei walked over, and placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"heh….you know the new kids usually my favorite victim….but you just proved you can fight back….this should be fun!"

amber eyes went wide, and the girl gulped.

This was SO not going to be a good class……

this teacher was NUTS!

She sad they were going to be playing kickball.

Yea, and while they run she tries to peg them!!

Taiyo huffed, staring at the teacher with annoyance. This lady was getting on her nerves.

Luckly, hinata was put on the same team as her.

"h-hey Kumori-san….."

taiyo turned and raised a brow.

The two girls were standing in line to kick, so they had some tie to chat….and watch the other girls get the shit pegged out of them.

"hm?....why did you call me that?

"w-well….your n-name is kumori……"

taiyo smiled and shook her head.

"I don't go by that in school. even my teachers, I make them cal me taiyo…and crew the san! No need for formalities!"

the younger girl blinked in surprise, then gave a weak smile.

"o-ok….taiyo…."

"there we go!! Now what did you wish to ask?"

the girl went to speak, but didn't get the chance.

"kumori your up!!"

"its taiyo!!"

sighing, she walked up to the kicking plate.

Damn people, why couldn't they get it through their thick skulls? She wants to be called TAIYO. not KUMORI. Geez….

Her focus returned the the game, just in time to see the ball get rolled to her.

Deciding to use all her pent up frustration at the annoying teachers and students calling her kumori, she kicked the ball as hard as she could.

As soon as her foot made contact, the rubber ball flew up into the air, casing students to run after it.

Taiyo took off running, pasting first, then second.

She glances at her sensei, and ducked as the ball came flying at her, then past third.

One of the students grabbed the ball and chucked it at the black haired girl, whom jumped to the side, the ball barely missing.

She ran, and slid onto home. A moment later the ball flew into the catchers hand.

Taiyo smiled at her sensei, whom frowned.

Clearly the woman wanted to peg her, but missed.

She walked back to her spot in line, and hinata smiled.

"you did great!'

taiyo gave a smile, though her breaths came out as pants.

'heh…t-thanks…"

she rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

once she did, the girl stood up strait. That's when she saw hinata look past her.

taiyo turned and almost crashed into her sensei.

"anko-sensie?"

the brunette woman frowned at her.

"prey cant beat the hunter"

taiyo blinked, and tilted her head.

"eh?"

anko smirked and walked past the girl, leaving her rather confused.

Brushing the saying aside, she turned to hinata.

The younger girl was looking off, a distant look in her eyes.

"hinata?"

the girl jumped slighty, but smiled at taiyo, relaxing a bit.

"you ok?"

the girl nodded, turning her back to what ever she had been looking at.

Taiyo wanted to ask, but decided against it.

What ever it was couldn't be very important to taiyo. right?

The older girl looked around, noticing kids heading in.

"hey hinata….should we head in?"

the girl gave a smile, and nodded.

"y-yea….oh and don't let anko-sensei words bother you. she likes to intimidate others"

"I figured"

both girls shared a smile before heading into the locker room.

as the girls walked in taiyo noticed that several of the girls were giving her strange looks.

She raised a brow at first but thin brushed it off.

It was stupid to be bothered by something so trivial such as having students stare at her.

Hinata stopped and walked to her locker, while taiyo headed down to the end of that aisle.

Like before, the girl opened the lock and pulled out the folded clothes. Though this time it was her school uniform.

With a sigh, she pulled off the shirt and shorts, reaching for her white tee.

A few feet away, hinata stole a glance at the girl. but she had to take a second look.

Her eyes went wide as she looked at the older girls back which was facing her.

From her upper back all that way down to her hips was gauze.

Bits of her pale skin peeped through the white tape, but almost all was covered.

When she turned a bit to grab her skirt, the front showed a bit.

The gauze covered her hips and bits of her upper shoulders.

Another patch of gauze covered a patch of her shoulder.

Hinata's eyes were wide, and she quickly looked away.

She gulped quickly throwing on her own clothes, before glancing at taiyo once more.

The girl was fully dressed, and not an inch of the gauze showed.

The shy girl bit her lip, now curious as to why the girl would be so taped up.

But she never got the chance.

The bell rang, and in a flash, taiyo scooped up her bag and hurried from the locker room.


	4. Enter the cruelest man ever! kyo!

amber eyes wandered around the hall, taking in every detail they could.

Students hurried through the halls, pushing past the girl.

Taiyo frowned, but ignored them. people could be so rude, really.

With a sigh, she tighten her grip on her messenger bag, a nervous look harboring in her eyes.

"this sucks…."

This wasn't even a new school! this was just new classes….yet she had no fucking idea where to go.

Maybe she should stop skipping school, and actually go. Then she MIGHT know the damn layout.

With a light huff, she silently prayed she found the room before the bel rang.

She was already in trouble. She had skipped her 2nd period class….no doubt kisame-sensei would be angery…..

Pushing those thoughts aside, she focused on finding her 3rd period

Maybe she could just stumble onto it. Since she was far too scared to talk to anyone…..

The girl was far too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice what was going on around her, so when the bell rang, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"fuck!!!"

so much for being on time.

With a groan, she hurried down the hall, hoping to find a teacher whom knew where the hell she was going.

For once luck was on her side.

Two teachers had just ended a conversation, and one was still in the hallway.

She ran up, a bit nervious.

"um…s-sir?"  
"hmmm? Yes, how ca I help you?"

"im….lost"

the man cracked a smile, making her pout slightly.

"whats the room?"

"665"

the man blinked in surprise.

"6…..6…..5?"

"yep…why?"

"dear god…..damn kid have you ever been there?"

'nope my first day in that room"

the man sighed, gently patting her head.

"good luck. Its at the end of the hall"

"………thanks……"

brushing off his odd behavior, she continued on her way to the end of the hallway.

Sure enough was the door she needed. 665.

After a moment of hesitation, she knocked on the closed door, slightly scared.

There was a loud shout on the other side of the door, followed by a loud yelp.

Taiyo's eyes widen a bit. Maybe skipping wasn't such a bad idea…..

The girl was about to turn around, then the door was yanked open, making her step back.

"can I help you?!"

taiyo gulped and stared up at the tall man in the doorway.

He has a good two feet over her, causing him to look down at her. he had a mop of maroon hair that fell in his slightly tan face. hazel eyes stared down at her, with a raised eyebrow.

"who the hell are you?"

"t-taiyo……"

the man thought for a moment, before smiling.

The toothy smile seemed more like a smirk with a mischief gleam.

"ahh….miss kumori"

"its taiyo"

"whatever"

he turned and walked back into the room.

taiyo gulped once more, before walking in after him.

as she entered the room, she felt all eyes on her.

her eyes quickly fell to the mans desk which she was standing before.

"well then miss kumori….."

"taiyo"

he once more raised a brow, the smile never dropping.

"alright….taiyo. welcome to my little test group"

"test….group?

"yes…..because the dean said im no longer aloud to call them by their true name of my lil' torture toys"

"eh?!?!?!?!"

the man let out a laugh, making her stare.

"your…creppy"

"good. Take a seat"

she nodded and walked to the back of the room, taking a seat by, of course, the window.

her amber eyes drifted to the man for a moment, since her desk was in the front near the window.

"um…whats your name sir?"

"ew never call me that. You make me sound like a suit and tie stick. Names kyo. Keep it that way."

She nodded, with a small smile.

True, he was no suit and tie guy. Clearly.

In fact he didn't even look like a teacher.

The man, kyo, was dressed in baggy jeans with several patches, a loose studded belt, and a tight red tank with a black sleeveless hoodie tossed over.

As he stood, taiyo noticed the several bracelets decorating his wrists, along with the a black flame tattoo on his left shoulder. Her eyes fell on his chest gazing at the black cross hanging from a black chain.

The man caught her gaze, a raised a brow.

"am I fun to stare at taiyo?"

"its tai-…huh?"

the man smirked at her confusion.

"when my students have a name they wish to be called, I call them by it, as long as they call me what I wish"

"….kyo?"  
"yep"

the girl blinked, clearly confused.

The older man just laughed.

The girl zoned out of the rest of the class, not really caring what the teacher said.

At the moment, the cherry blossom outside the window was far more interesting.

when the bell rang for last period, taiyo was very pleased.

Kyo-sensei didn't even get angery that she didn't pay attention the whole class.

That…or he didn't notice.

Whatever.

Tossing aside those thoughts, the girl walked into her art class.

A soft smile laced her face as she took in the homey smell.

Paint…wood…..clay…markers….

It made her feel at home.

With a soft giggle, she hurried into the room, walking strait to the back.

She didn't stop, till she came to a carving block.

Taiyo had noticed it the other day, but had been too scared to say anything.

But from what she could see…..sensei wasn't here.

Dropping her bag on the nearest table, she started to circle the block, eyeing it carefully.

Bits of the wood had been sanded, the corners sanded a bit.

On the side facing the window, there were marks of where carving had begun.

Curious, she reached forward, her fingers gently running over the wood.

It was smooth, yet still held that grainy texture.

But no doubt it would be carved to the artists image then glazed.

Then it would lose the grainy feel…..not that she minded too much. She preferred the glazed feeling, plus it gave the wood a nice look….

"can I help you miss?"

taiyo jumped, letting out a yelp.

Quickly peering around the block, her eyes went wide.

Akasuna-sensei was staring at her, with a raised eyebrow.

"curiosity killed the cat miss kumori"

"its…taiyo…besides….temptation brought him back!"

"…you mean made him do it again?"

"….oh yea….."

the redhead teacher stared at his student, unsure of what t conclude.

Strange? Weird?

Neh, he'd have to keep an eye on her to conclude. Such a bother….but then again, he loved to label his students so it was easier to remember them.

The girl seemed to have lost interest in the conversation, for she was now sitting in her seat, pulling a book from her bag.

Muddy brown eyes watched the girl, curious as to what she was doing.

Nothing big.

She simply cracked open the book, intent on reading.

Akasuna-sensei gave a slight cough, catching her attention.

"did you do the assignment?"

"nope!!"

he gave her a flat look, but the girl didn't seem to notice for she went back to reading, gently humming something.

The teacher gave her a half glare, before walking back to his desk.

Why the fuck did he always get the misfits.

Taking a second glance at the girl, it was easy to tell she was one.

The color assortment of bracelets going up her arm, the several pins on her school skirt…and her school bag, along with the many words writing in neon letters.

Plus her whole demeanor, such as her speech and way of acting gave it away clearly.

Though something about her….it seemed different then the other misfit children he gets handed….

The man didn't have time to dwell on the thoughts, since it was only now that he noticed the students pouring into the room.

Oh well such things were better left untouched anyways.

With that in mind, he stood and addressed the class.

"today we shall do the opposite of yesterdays assignment. We well draw a nightmare. Maybe one from when you were a child"

his gaze scanned the class, raising a brow at the black haired girl whom had actually looked up.

"and we must DRAW it"

at the 'd' word, amber eyes went back to their book, making the sensei truly want to chuck something at the student. Or at least take that damned book….

With a sigh, he waved his hand, signaling the class to begin.

-----------------------------

the final bell rang and as students handed in their work, taiyo was the last out.

The teacher stood, staring at her.

"…your work?"

she smiled and held up several rainbow ninja stars made origami style.

He sighed and took them, setting them on the desk.

"miss kumori i-"

taiyo ignored the man brushing past him.

"sorry!! I only answer to taiyo!!"

not giving him a chance to argue, she took off down the hall.

The teacher growled, gritting his teeth.

Damn kid!!

--------------------------------------------

kyo had just packed up when he knocked into kisame in the hall.

"hello blueberry!"

"bite me"

kyo made a suggestive motion with his eyebrows, earning a swat from the file in the blue haired mans hand.

"dumbass"

they both chuckled gently as they walked down the hall.

"hey…did you see sasori today? He looked rather steamed…"

kisame gave a slight nod.

"something about a disobedient student…."

The redhead tried to stifle a laugh ad failed.

"like you were any better!"

kisame gave a slight smirk at that, making kyo smirk as well.

"don'cha miss high school?"

kyo nodded, remembering how much that dean wished to shoot them.

he really did wish to kill them, there was no doubt about that.

As they continued on their way, kyo stopped suddenly, then hurried over to a classroom door.

Kisame raised a bro and walked over, but kyo put a finger to his lips and pointed.

He quietly walked over, and lend close so he could peer into the glass.

His coal black eyes widen a bit.

There was a student in the room.

A radio was pulled out with music blasting while they gently sang to the music, working away at an aisle before them.

It wasn't the fact that a student was painting after school that shocked them, but the fact of which student it was.

Taiyo.

The two exchanged looks, and quickly hurried off.

Kisame looked over at his redhead friend.

"…..why does a young girl painting matter?"

kyo gave a soft smirk, making kisame take a step to the left.

"in good time kisame….good time"

the man took another step to the left.

* * *

god i hate how large teh spaces are on here .

this was pretty much just to introduce the rest of the teachers.

Kukuku kyo, my most favorite teacher OC. he's cruel and evil. (which will be shown later)


	5. Finally loosening up

Taiyo let out a loud yawn as she sat up from her sleep, lazily rubbing her eyes.

"neeeeh….don' wanna go…"

after a moment of pouting, she stood, letting her bulky quilt fall to the floor.  
it fell to the floor, but the girl didn't bother to pick it up.

she stood and stepped over the blankets, before walking across the small room to a foldable table.  
Grumbling, she grabbed the school uniform and stripped of her night clothes, throwing on the new outfit.

With another sigh, she walked back over to the sleeping mat that lay on the floor and scooped up her bag, finally heading to school.

Though she knew it was fell into first, and by the time she got there it was bound to be well into 2nd period.

She was such a great student!!  


* * *

"…..and during this stage of mitosis..."

kisame-sensei stopped his lesson at the sound of the door opening and cast a glance.  
Taiyo entered the room.

The man raised a brow, with a bit of a smile.

"its good to see that you wish to join us"

the girl blinked, staring blankly at the man.

"huh?"  
"neh, nothing…take your seat"

she nodded and walked to the back of the class, taking the same seat as last time.  
After sighing gently, she un-zipped her bag, going through the contents.

A moment later, she withdrew what she had been looking for.  
A notepad.

With a soft smile, she started to write something down, but not once looked up, which clearly told kisame she wasn't doing the work.

Rolling his eyes, he finished up the words on the board, and started to walk around the room.  
He passed by all his students, taking a glance at each one.  
Half did their work, the rest were….amusing themselves.

The tall man stopped when he walked behind taiyo's desk, glancing at her notebook, and raising a brow.  
On the sheet were several doodles, along with many words written below.

It took him a moment to realize the signs were dollar signs and numbers.  
The words were peoples names, and with places and or jobs written below.  
It was a schedule.

He raised a brow, but not a sound uttered from him.  
Though he DID speak.

"miss taiyo"  
"hm?"

the girl looked up, her bright amber eyes standing out through her black bangs, looking into kisame's black gaze.

"yes sensei?"  
"….i know you don't like school…but…skipping wont do you good. Im going to have to give you detention"

the girl shrugged, going back to her paper.  
The tall man sighed, scratching his head.

"ya know…this is group work! You don't have to be so anti-social…."

The girl didn't reply, her eyes locked on her paper.  
The man was going to speak again, but stopped when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

Turning, his gaze fell on haku. The dark haired boy smiled gently before moving around kisame, walking over to taiyo

"god morning"

taiyo looked up, eyeing the dark haired boy, before sparing a soft smile.

"….good morning…."

The boy's smile grew a bit and he sat down next to the girl, looking at the paper in her hands.

"hmm? Whats that?"  
"……work"

before he could say more, zabuza walked over, frowning at the site of taiyo.

"oh its YOU"

the girl frowned, then stuck out her tounge.  
With a huff, she looked away, zabuza followed suit.  
Haku looked between the two, and gentle laughed, making them both look.

"you two act so strange together"

the pair exchanged glances for a moment, and taiyo realized something.  
Zabuza didn't like her…..but if he hated her, he would ignore her like everyone else.  
For some reason…this made her happy.

A small smile graced the girls lips, and she let out a small giggle, making even the teacher turn.  
The giggle got louder, turning into a soft laugh.

Most of the class was staring, but she didn't care.  
Zabuza sighed, rolling his eyes before sitting next to haku.

"why are we hanging out with her?"  
"because"

haku smiled, casting kisame a sideways glance.  
The tall man raised a brow, and smiled.

Smart kid, he had to give the girlish boy that much.  
With a light chuckle, he walked back to his desk, every now and then casting a glance over at the group.

Haku was always so gentle, which is why people couldn't help but like him. but he could be frail. But then came zabuza, he was rough and harsh, but protective.

Something told him, if any students could get close other, it would be them. besides, he had faith in haku….though not so much zabuza….

"taiyo"

the girl looked up at the long haired boy, tilting her head.

"hm?"

zabuza lend in, showing he was the one with the question.

"why do you get all pissy when people address by your last name?"

the girl blinked, slightly confused for a moment, before actually thinking about the question.

"why?....because…..kumori isn't MY name. if im going to be addressed, I wish for it to be MY name, not my fathers!"

both boys blinked, exchanging glances.  
Haku was the first to react. A soft chuckle, which he covered with his hand.

"your quite a strange one"

zabuza rolled his, crossing his arms.

"that's it? How weak!"  
"oh hush you"

the girl gave a soft smile, laughing into her hand.

"your both…really weird!!"

haku joined in on the girls laugh, while zabuza simply rolled his eyes.  
kisame chuckled, turning his attention back to his work.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about the girl being alone.  
It seemed she was quite quick at making friends.

* * *

as taiyo headed to her new English class, she couldn't help but smile. Things had gone….rather well today. She even…may what you can call friends….  
the mere thought made the smile grow a bit more.

She was finally going to fit in?

Taiyo sighed at that thought.  
She DID fit in when her sister were here….sort of.  
She didn't realize how alone she really was till they left.  
But she couldn't let it keep her down!!!

Tightening her grip on the strap of her bag, she rushed through the halls, moving in between students.  
Her pace didn't slow till she came down the hallway that she was already use to.

Stopping before her English classroom, the girl took a deep breath, then grabbed the handle walking in.

The moment the door was opened, a loud scream filled the air, making a shiver of fear run up her back.  
The door was opened all the way, with kyo standing in the doorway, staring down at the girl.

'hm?? You returned? Huh…..i thought you would have switched out by now"

taiyo blinked, mildly confused.  
Kyo only sighed, patting her head.

"nothing"

the girl pouted, but walking inside.  
With a sigh, she walked to her desk, right away looking out the window.

Kyo raised a brow, then smirked.  
This was a good chance for him to learn some things about his new little student…

"alright class!!!"

all the noise ceased and everyone looked up at the man, waiting for his orders.

The man couldn't help but smirk. He trained them well. Though of course taiyo was still ignoring him….he would have to fix that….

"alright kids! Today I have a fun exercise!"

all the students eyes went wide at the words, slightly scared.  
Kyo smirked and gently shook his head.

"nothing like my usual! Since we have a new student….. lets play a game! ill toss you a ball and when it hits you, you must say something about yourself.'

the class stared at his teacher for a moment, unsure of what to say.  
the teacher cast them a smirk, picking up a small foam ball. by the soft sigh that filled the room, it was clear they were fearing something like a dodge ball.  
kyo gently shook his head and tossed the ball to a kid 'favorite color'  
the boy caught the foam ball, thinking.

'my favorite color is green'

kyo nodded and the ball started to be tossed this way and that.

'blue' 'orange' 'pink' 'baby blue'

the ball landed in taiyo's lap, causing her to look up.  
sighing, she realized she'd have to play

'yellow'

there were a few cheers and several 'me too's.  
the girl relaxed a bit, and tossed the ball.

'favorite food'

'pizza' 'fish' 'vegetables' 'eeewwww!' 'blood!'

taiyo started to laugh a bit, finding all the students responses quite funny.  
when it landed in her lap, she didn't hold back.

'ramen!'

she tossed the ball, and kyo called out the next subject.

'favorite animal'

as people shouted out their answers, kyo listened in to a pair of students talking.

'that girl....her names taiyo right?'  
'ya she use to be in our history remember?'  
'seriously? damn i never noticed her.'  
'ya! i thought she a mute...or emo. i never knew she was so sunny.'  
'fits huh?'

the redhead teacher smirked slightly.  
this game had two goals behind it. one was currently in works. he knew that once the girl was in a more relaxed environment, she's start to open and be her true self. though the second part was quite sneaky of him, but he didn't really care.  
he turned his attention back to the girl as ball landed in her hands

'bird!'

kyo caught the ball and chuckle.

'twist time!....kinda. well since i know how to gather information quite well, i know all your little secrets. so why not share hmmm? your secret passion'  
every gasped, but the ball was tossed and a male student caught it.  
staring at kyo, he realized there was no way out.  
after all, all his students have never got away with lying.  
the boy gulped and spoke.

'baking'

he blushed, tossing the ball. soon, people were spilling their secrets.

'flute' 'ice skating' 'dancing' 'science' 'reading' 'cross-dressing' 'duuude!'

taiyo was laughing so much, she almost let the ball slid from her hands.

'painting!'

kyo blinked, then smirked.  
that confirmed it. it WAS her in the art room.  
normally this fact would mean nothing to him, but there was something about the fact she painted that he rather liked.  
not to mention this little game really helped the girl to open up.  
kyo caught the ball, staring at the kids with a smile.

'alright brats, get out of here.'

as he said those words, the bell rang.  
every started to grab there stuff and hurry off.  
taiyo was heading out the door, when kyo stopped her.

'taiyo, you really opened up today. im glad....but why don't you always act like that?'

the girl blinked, then smiled warmly.

'every egg has a shell'

she waved and ran from the room, making kyo stare where she once was

'.....eh?!'  


* * *

  
in good spirits, taiyo walked into her art class rather early.  
as usual, akasuna-sensei was out.  
smirking, she walked back to the large block of wood.  
there was more indents and sanding.  
taiyo ran her fingers over the wood, smiling gently.

'miss kumori'

taiyo stepped away from the wood, smiling at her redhead sensei.

'good morning akasuna-sensei!'

the man stared at the young girl, raising a brow. his student, whom was quite rude and distant....was now greeting him as a friend would.  
the girl walked over to her teacher, gazing at his hands.  
they were red from work, with bits of sand on them.

_from sanding wood_

she cast a glance at the large wood block, and back at her teacher.  
before she could ask him a question about it, the room started to fill with students.  
sighing, the teacher turned and headed back to his desk.  
taiyo stared after the man.

tch, she tried to be nice! jerk.

sighing as well, she walked to her desk.  
this teacher.....god did he enjoy being rude?  
shoving away all thoughts, she crossed her arms, gently resting her head.  
she wasn't about to waste her day listening to some rude guy, when she could catch up on her sleep.  
the room wasn't even full when she slipped away to her dreams  


* * *

  
pounding rain......freezing cold.  
pain....everywhere......blood.....so much darkness.  
boots.....heavy boots.....warm arms.......  
gentle voice.....gentler touch......eyes. beautiful eyes.........  
the name...what was the name?.....that fitting name......  


* * *

  
'miss kumori!'

taiyo's head shot up as she slowly awoke from her hazy dream.

'mmmh?'

akasuna-sensei stood before her desk, arms crossed

'would you like to join us?'

the girl blinked, now aware of her surroundings.  
the class was staring at the girl, making her silently winch. she hated being stared at.

'did you have a nice nap miss kumori?'  
'its taiyo'  
'excuse me?'  
'my name is TAIYO'

she stared up, looking the man right in the eyes.  
he furriowed his brows, then sighed

'detention after class miss KUMORI'

with that, he turned and started to walk back to his desk.  
the girl frowned, but said nothing.  
something about this teacher really irked her!  
brushing the thoughts aside, her mind drifted back to her dream.

heh, it had been a long time since she had the dream. the girl huffed gently, pouting.  
she hated that she still couldn't remember the mans name from her dream.  
at least she remembered his eyes.....those breath-taking eyes.  
the girl's own eyed were locked on the window, staring at the world past the glass.  
she couldn't help but smile slightly.

suddenly, she had a strong urge to paint.  
taiyo gently closed her eyes, imagining an aisle, starting to think how the color would all merge to create her new idea.  
she almost had a full layout, when the bell rang.  
pouting, she stood grabbing her bag. she was almost out the door when a loud cough caught her attention.  
glancing over, her sensei was lending against the white board.

'detention'

taiyo blinked, then frowned.

'i have better places to be'  
'so do i'

the girl frowned, but didn't talk back.  
huffing slightly, she took a seat on the desktop in front of her teacher.

'well? what's your punishment?'

akasuna-sensei stared, then sighed.

'tell me, why do you hate to be called by your sur name?'

the girl stared, then gave a very faint smile.

'miss kumori......that was my mothers name. the last thing i wish for is to let my mothers name be placed on me, and accidentally smear her name'

the redhead man stared, wondering why the girl would say such a thing.

'....im sure your mother doesn't mind'  
'im sure she would have'

with that, the girl stood and walked to the door.

'......sensei, you never told me your name.'  
'we're not on a first name basis.'  
'then i don't have to listen to you, tell you listen to me'

the redhead sensei stared, quite surprised by the girls response.  
taiyo smiled, cheerfully smiling.

'sensei......do you smile?'

the man really stared this time.

'no, i don't prefer to.'

taiyo sighed then smiled. it was a bright, cheery one.

'well i bet its beautiful!'

she gave a gentle giggle, before exiting the room.  
the man stared, then raised a brow.

'huh.......just now she......that smile looked like hers.....

gently shaking his head, his gaze turned back to his work.  
though his mind kept drifting back to a past memory. of a rainy day 3 years ago.....and a heart warming smile.....  


* * *

by the time the young girl tumbled through her door, the moon was high in the night sky.  
she made it to her bed, before collapsing.  
there was a slight winch as her sore body hit the rough mattress.  
grumbling, she gently rubbed her pained neck.

'damn.....how can matt due that every night?!'

taiyo silently pouting, wondering just how her frail blonde friend managed to work hours on end each night at his car garage.  
she never wanted to see another oil can again. speaking of which.....just how was she suppose to get the oil stains of her hands?!

shoving the thoughts aside, she grabbed the large notebook on the end of her mattress, and a pen. opening the book, she started to work on the book, till she passed out for exhaustion.


	6. Trying to fool CPS

Taiyo frowned as she stared at the date on the calendar with tired eyes. It was that damned day already? She sighed and started to get ready for school. She silently counted in her head the amount she knew already…3 kids. That would do, plus they seem easy to use. Though her sensei's would be harder. Oh well. Grabbing her backpack, she made a metal list how to treat and react to everyone.

''Hinata!'

The dark haired girl turned and blinked in shock. Taiyo was waving to her, which was rather odd. The Hyuuga thought the other girl would have forgotten her, yet her she was walking over.  
Taiyo reached the girl and smiled.

'Hey, sorry i missed last class. I woke up late.'

Hinata smiled back and nodded as well.

'I understand. Its nice to see your back'

Amber eyes stared at the girl with some shock.

'Really now? and here i thought I scared ya off!!'

Hinata smiled lightly, still staring. The girls attitude was completely different then last time. She seemed more open.

'Come on! Let's get to class!'

As the pair walked into the locker room, the younger of the two couldn't help notice the looks from the other students. Some stared in shock, while others gave disgusted looks or faint glares. Hinata stared at the older girl. What did she do to earn such looks? Before she had time to think of even asking such a question, Taiyo smiled.

'Ignore them'

Hinata gasped when she looked at the older girl. She knew they were glaring? She never asked of course. The pair walked to the back of the locker room and started to change. Hinata was confused, to say the least. Where did this happy girl come from? Though she had to admit she liked her much better then the mute her. She stole a peck at the girl and gasped. Taiyo's back was to her and once again she saw her whole back was covered in scars. This time though she was a arms reach away.  
The scars were long and must have been deep. Some were deeper then others. When taiyo turned to grab her gym shirt, hinata saw her upper arms near the shoulder blades had many old puncture marks, like needles. Since her side was facing her she a long scar that went from the middle of her back down the gently slid around her side and to her lower hip.  
Who ever caused these was quite cruel and must have hated her.  
Taiyo slid on the shirt and turned to Hinata with a smile.

'Oi! Lost in thought?'  
The dark haired girl smiled back though she couldn't help her embarrassed blush from showing.  
Taiyo gentle shook her head and grabbed the girl's hand leading her out of the locker room into the gym.  
Hinata looked around them confused.

'Taiyo....why is everyone glaring?'

The older girls smile faded fore a moment but then came back.  
'How should i know? maybe their jealous because i got to be your friend first!'  
Hinata blinked, then blushed.

_f-friend?_

It was strange for her to think she had becomes friend with this strange girl. at the same time it made her smile.

By the end of class, Hinata was filled to the brim with curiosity. All period people were glaring at Taiyo, and she wanted to know!!  
When they headed into the locker room she was going to ask when she noticed something on Taiyo's upper arm. at first she didn't see anything, but when taiyo took off her shirt and brushed the area the blush smudged showing a bit of black.  
Ink.  
Her eyed widen a bit. She had a tattoo?!  
Taiyo slid on her school tee, hiding the smudge, before staring at hinata.

'What?'

Hinata stared and stared up at the amber eyes.  
She gave the girl an uneasy smile.

'N-nothing!'

Taiyo raised an eyebrow

'Uh huh......Your weird!!'

The older girl smiled and placed a hand on the youngers head.

'Well I've wasted enough of your time. You should go find your friends.'

Hinata looked up and reached to stop her, but by the time she did Taiyo had already disappeared into the hallway.

A beaker flew by her head and Taiyo barely had time to duck. It shattered on the wall where her head had been.  
Startled, she still walked into the room.  
Her science teacher was sitting on the back of a certain brunettes back.  
The black haired girl could only stare.

'Zabuza?'

She looked up and saw Haku sitting on a desk, watching. The bishie boy caught the girls gaze and smiled.

'Good morning Taiyo-Chan.'  
'Ya.....what's going on?'

Kisame smiled up at the girl.

'Zabuza here thought it would be funny to try and challenge me. You lost by the way.'  
'I can see that! get off damn it!!'

The built teacher chuckled and stepped off the boys back, then grabbed the back of shirt helping him up. Haku smiled and earned a glare from his older friend. Taiyo stared with amusement.

'Ok then.....'

She walked around the bickering males and up to Haku. The brunette gave her a warm smile and the girl returned it.  
Haku blinked and stared.

'What?  
'You, your smiling!'

The girl gasped and looked away with a light blush. Had she really been that withdrawn from everyone? the thought made her frown at herself in frustration. Haku seemed to sense her frustration for he gave her a gentle smile.

'Its much better when you smile, much cuter'  
'Shut it Haku you fag'

Kisame swatted Zabuza upside the head, while the insulted boy simply rolled his eyes. Taiyo couldn't help the small giggle.  
All three froze and stared. The girl didn't notice. Kisame smiled and clamped a hand on her shoulder.

'There's the happy go lucky girl ayame warned me of'

His voice lowered to a whisper.

'Your sister would be proud. She wanted you to be happy'

Taiyo stared, but with a smile

'I realize that now'

She turned and walked to her seat. Haku took the seat next to the girl, Zabuza the one in front of her.  
Taiyo silently smiled. It was working, though she felt bad about using these kind kid, the mere thought of it filled her with grief.  
None the less, every time Kisame looked over she had a smile and was laughing along with Haku at Zabuza's stupid antics.

----------

Lunch came but taiyo didn't bother to go. Though she did smile and greet Hinata before heading to the art room. She smiled as she stepped into the room and was greeted by the smell of burnt wood. She loved the smell for some reason, plus it gave her an idea of what she wanted to do. She didn't bother to check if she was alone, for no one ever was in here during lunch hour, not even the art teacher's. After finding some flat planks, she found a wood burner and took a seat near the window, gazing out the glass at the filled school yard, before turning to her plank and turned the burner on.

The girl was so wrapped up in her art that she didn't hear the door open. Her art sensei walked over, eyeing the girl, realizing she didn't see him. He lends over slightly to see what the girl was doing. She was using the burner to burn in the image of a beautiful black rose in a field of white ones. Each flower was in great detail. The man was quite surprised to see such a young student come up with such a detailed piece of work, but then again every year he did come across hidden talent. He was in silence as she added some texture for grass and cleaner texture for the sky. Using some sandpaper she sanded the petals of the roses giving them some texture as well. He waited till the girl set the wood burner down before coughing. The girl jumped and turned with her eyes wide.

'Oh crap. Uh s-sensei! What are you doing in here?'  
'This is my classroom.'

Taiyo gulped, looking away. The redhead stared at the picture then at the girl

'detention. I can get you out of it though. For the picture'

Taiyo stared at the man and could see he was serious. She was about to agree, when a thought spawned on her.

'How about I give you the picture in exchange for your name. Your first one'

The man blinked and then smirked. The girl was a haggler. Interesting. He picked up the wood picture and looked it over before looking at her.

'Sasori'  
'Taiyo'  
'I knew that.  
'Then start calling it'

He stared at the girl in quite shock at how blunt the girl was with things but smiled none the less.

'Deal'

The girl giggled gently and looked back out the window. The man stared at the girl but said nothing about her actions.

'Taiyo, today we're coloring yesterdays drawings......'  
'Don't worry! I'll do my work'

She stood and smiled before walking towards the door, but cast the man one last smile.

'Later Sensei!'

The man stared but said nothing.

_What a strange girl_

Kyo stared when Taiyo walked into his classroom early.

'Yes? Do you need something?'

The girl shook her head and dropped her stuff on her desk making the teacher raise a brow.

'Again, Can i help you?'

The girl stared at the man, then smiled.

'Not at all Kyo-Sensei. I just had some free time so I decided to come to class early!'

The redhead man stared at the girl, unsure what to say. This girl was by far his strangest student he's ever had to date. He stood and walked over, standing before her desk. He raised a brow when he noticed a small stain on the girls forearm. Grabbing her arm he pulled it forward, making her gasp.

'What's this?"

After a moment of staring he realized it was an oil stain. He stared at the girl, wondering why the hell a girl like her was even doing near cars.

'Oil?'  
'Uh….I don't know!"

The man stared at her and sighed. He lend forward, and poked her forehead.

"You're a very strange child. I like you"

She giggled and took her seat as the classroom started to fill with students. Kyo sighed and walked back to his desk. The girl had been so cold the other day, yet today she was all giggly. Something was up, and he was going to find out what. As he taught the class he kept a good eye on the girl, still confused greatly.  
How strange.

---

By the end of English, she was more then pleased to go to her art class. As she walked into the room she caught her Sensei's eye and smiled.

"Don't worry Sensei! I have a picture!"

She pulled a paper from her bag, on it is a picture of the outline of a bird. The man gave a gentle nod and she took a seat, though he did steal some glances at the girl and chuckled gently. The girl was strange, but creative so he deemed her worth it to actually acknowledge. As soon as the thought entered his head he froze for a moment. Huh, he really was cold. Shrugging off the thoughts he took to the front of the class and once his classroom filled he started to instruct his class.

Taiyo never once looked up the entire class which made sasori quite curious. When it was time for him to sweep around the room, he stole a glance at her paper. She was coloring in the bird that she showed him. A raven its colors ranging from coal black to the deep purple for the shine on the feathers. It looked real enough to touch, and Sasori had to admit it was good work.

The girl sensed a stare and turned. She stared at the teacher before smiling. Sasori stared at the girl, still confused as to why she was being so warm today. People confused him, women especially. Then again, the said student was only a child, and they confused him as well. No matter, he brushed the thoughts aside and continued with his rounds around the room. He didn't have time to stall, though his mind did keep drifting back to the student. Something about her seemed so familiar. Sighing, he decided to visit Kisame after class.

The last bell ran and Sasori gathered his papers, stuffing them into a folder and grabbed his bag, ready to head out to go see his friend, when he noticed Taiyo was still in his room.

'Kumori'  
'Taiyo'  
'Taiyo, hat are you still doing here?'  
'…I'm…uh…I'm meeting someone!'  
'A friend?'  
'Ya!'

The redhead man raised a brow, but said nothing more for his classroom door opened. Turning, he smiled lightly when he saw his rather tall friend lending in the doorway, eyeing him then eyeing Taiyo.

'Hey Sasori'  
'Hey Kisame. I was just about to head over to you'  
'Hmm…Good afternoon Taiyo'  
'Hi Kisame-Sensei!!!'

The man smiled and walked over to smaller friend, patting his head, which earned him a glare. He chuckled and took a seat at a desk, watching as Taiyo walked over to the pair, eyeing them both. It only took her a moment to realize that the two were friends and that the redhead of the pair didn't care for the other's friendly actions. Not questioning it, she simply smiled and tilted her head slightly.

'So Taiyo, why are you still here? aren't your friends waiting?'  
'Ya, didn't you say you were waiting for a fiend?'  
'Well…she's not here yet"

Sasori raised a brow, and Kisame gave a slight smile. The girl looked away and out the window. She was silent for a moment, but then her eyes lit up. Sasori followed the gaze and saw a deep blue car that had pulled up the school. Taiyo gripped her bag and smiled at her teachers.

'Well, that's my friend! I have to go now. Bie Kisame-Sensei! Bie Sasori-Sensei!'

She smiled and waved before hurrying from the room. Sasori took a moment to realize something, but then gave a faint smile. That was the first student to address him by his first name. It was strange, but he didn't mind. Kisame chuckled and looked at Sasori.

'what a strange girl. I hope she catches up with her friends.....'  
'what are you talking about sensei?'

The tall man turned and saw two of his girl students. Ino and Hinata. He tilted his head slightly, wondering how they got in without being heard, but brushed the through aside and smiled before addressing his female students.

'Can I help you girls?'

Ino smiled at her two sensei's, as did Hinata who gave a shy wave. Kisame smiled at Hinata then turned back to Ino, curious by her words.

'Now what were you saying?'

The blonde girl sighed, but offered a faint smile. It was no surprise a teacher woundn't know. Hel she's be surprised if a teacher DID know.

'That Kumori girl. Sensei, she's not going to go meet up with friends, cause she doesn't have any'  
'What?'

The blonde girl nodded, then glanced at Sasori before speaking again, making the redhead raise a brow. He glanced at Kisame who shrugged.

'The Kumori girl never had friends.'  
'But...in my class, she and Haku were getting along great and were acting like friends'  
'That's just it, an act. You see she does this every year. She rarely ever comes, the only  
time she comes is a once in a while but usually only when the city CPS worker comes to check on her. She'll come to school and pretend to be friends with about three people. Once the worker leaves, she disappears for a few days and when she comes back she never talks to that person again.'

Kisame stared, slightly taken back He never knew Taiyo could be so cruel as to use people. She sure didn't seem like it, not even in the slightest.

'She uses people? I would have never thought of her in such a way.'  
'Well, i don't think she likes it. Another thing is every person she uses always says about a week after they find beautiful paintings in their lockers.'

Kisame blinked, slightly baffled. Sasori wasn't. He always checked over the art supplies and more often the not his paint went missing. He cast Kisame a glance in a moment the man knew Sasori agreed. He turned to the girls and smiled.

'two things One why does CPS talk to her, and two how do you know all this?'  
'CPS comes because apparently her sisters moved away and now she lives alone. but the worker thinks she lives with her father but two years ago they called CPS because she kept coming to school with bruises. Though, we all know the real reason for those marks. She got into fights cause she lives downtown. Also the reason i know all this is cause once i was her 'Friend'. Im not mad though i actually feel bad, I mean she lives all alone and at school she always gets beat up. she's a real outcast. The only reason people agree to be fake friends is either they feel pity or they use it took learn something to taunt her with. No one wants to be friends with that freak.'

At the last word, Kisame cringed and looked over at Sasori, who was steaming. He stood, as if to say something, but was interrupted by Hinata.

'Excuse me!'

She turned and bolted from the room, leaving everyone confused except Ino. Kisame stared at Ino for a moment, as did Sasori, both wondering why the girl had a sympathetic look on her face, but when she spoke they knew why. Though her words made Sasori want to cringe.

'Taiyo used Hinata this time. Poor girl'

---------

The CPS officer finally left, and Taiyo couldn't help but sigh with relief. Walking over to a tree she took a seat, resting her head against the thick trunk. God, how she hated herself. She hated using people but she really didn't have a choice. She sat crossed legged and closed her eyes. Maybe she should drop out She promised Roji-sams she would finish but these days it seemed to hard to keep it.  
The girl was about to silently pray for Roji's forgiveness, when she heard someone running over to her. Opening her eyes she was shocked to see Hinata.

'Hinata?'

The girl short of breath, but smiled.

'T-taiyo!'

She took a deep breath and stood up strait, holding out her hand. the older girl looked from the hand to the smiling girl, confused. The others smile never faded.

'I-I need your help! I've been working on my singing so I can try out for choir. B-But i want a friends opinion please?'

Taiyo stared, eyes wide. When she saw Ino and Hinata walking together she was sure Hinata was told the truth. Looking up, she took a sharp breath. Hinata was staring at her with such kind eyes. Forgiving eyes.  
Without thinking, she took the hand and let the younger girl pull her up, and start to led her back into the school. She realized it was too late to take her action of agreeing back, but she didn't mind. Maybe....maybe she COULD have a friend.

-----

Sasori watched the girl, a very faint smile on his face.

'What an interesting child'

He looked at his friend, raising a brow at his words. Kisame chuckled, looking at sasori then back out the window. Sasori's smile grew slightly. As did he curiosity.

'yes. Quite interesting smile'

* * *

Chapter Dedicated (or in memory of) the wonderful Hinata.  
(IDK if she's dead yet) God i love her!

Anyways, new crappy chapter i hated how this came out but felt like submitting after my 3rd try to re-write. Neh, Taiyo's trying to fool the CPS and now Sasori finds her interesting.  
The plots finally moving along!


	7. Book of por

Hey guys! Just a quick note, I have a poll on my profile askin' what you guys want updated. Please make your vote so i know what to update next thanks!

* * *

Amber eyes stared at the ceiling, reflecting on the previous day's actions. In her hand was a copy of her report from the CPS officer. She sighed and lifted it into the air to read once more.

_Gym- Quite energetic, though only talks with one student.  
Science- A very sweet girl and made quick friends with two rather withdrawn students  
English- Strange. She has no friends in my class and is quite shy. Pretty cute.  
Art- Stubborn little punk who I wish badly to swat with a newspaper. Kind hearted._

Taiyo scanned the paper with a thoughtful frown. Kyo's statement made her cringe. She wasn't sure if it was meant to flatter or disturb. As far as she was concerned, he was gay by far. She couldn't help but giggle at Sasori's statement. Taiyo rather enjoyed annoying the redhead, he was quite a fun teacher. As she re-read the statement, she gently sighed and balled it up, before tossing it.

She hated CPS. A bunch of stuck up bitchy ladies who cared more for their paycheck then the child they were assigned to. Taiyo was sure her CPS worker knew she skipped and felt it wasn't needed to state. Such a bitch. As the thought left her mind she glanced over at the clock and cringed. 3 am. Fuck.

After leaving Hinata at 5 she had to head to work till midnight, and walked home. She didn't stumble in till 2 am. Rough night. She groaned as she saw a new cut on her arm. Damn it, she was such a clutz! Then again, who ever said helping replace a car engine was safe? But it was worth the money, plus her friend Matt always cheered her up.

Speaking of which, her eyes darted to her cell and she snatched it up, reading his last text she ignored.

_ + No work tonight. SLEEP YOU BAKA!!!_  
_tch, Don't screw Mizu al night_  
_+ oh I PLAN to! ALL NIGHT baby_  
_That poor, poor child_

She chuckled and dropped the phone on a bunch of clothes that covered the floor. Her small apartment wasn't the most clean, but it was livable! She looked away from the cell and glanced at her text book that had a small piece of paper sticking out with a few numbers on it. Hinata's cell. Taiyo and Hinata spent the afternoon trying on all kids of clothes and modeling for each other. It was tons of fun. Though before she left, Taiyo asked why Hinata wasn't mad. The girl simply smiled and said she would have done the same.

Taiyo highly doubted her, but found it a sweet gesture none the else. She hadn't been lying when she said she wanted to be the others friends, and now that it was really true, she was quite happy. Hinata was a very sweet and true friend. The girl was so caught up in memories she didn't watch the time. 4 am.

"Fuck!!"

She jumped up and grabbed her uniform, throwing it on as she shoved some books into her bag and took off out the door, and into the brisk early morning. She lived a good hour and a half away from the school, but since she got there so early the lunch ladies took pity and let her in, even giving her food. They had done this for her sisters as well, and if anyone, the lunch ladies knew the most about her. Though she didn't mind, they were cool!

Her mind was so caught up in thoughts of her and her sisters gossiping with the lunch ladies over fresh muffins that she didn't notice the two walking till she knocked into them. She stumbled back and quickly looked up. Two elder boys, roughly 18. She gulped and forced a clutzy smile.

"S-sorry!! I'm kind of in a hurry and didn't see you! Excuse me!"

She tried to brush past them, but one's hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm. She winched and turned, silently cursing at herself for not running. She knew these two from reputation, and they weren't kind, even to school kids. The one gripping her arm gave a cruel smile when he saw the winch, his teeth slightly yellow from tobacco. The other stared with a bored look.

"Brad…."  
"Aw come on Niko, Ya know ya wanna know why the 'ell a school chick is doin' in this part of dah town! She's gotta to have some greens to be goin' to a school near dah upper town!"  
"ugh, whateve. Ive got's a hangover and yer too fucking loud!"

Brad rolled his eyes and looked back at the girl with the same cruel smile. He gripped harder and made her whimper lightly. He tired to yank her close to grab her bag but she struggled. HE grunted and yanked hard making her stumble and crash into him. He chuckled and his free hand grabbed the other arm while he let go of the arm he had been holding to grab her bag. He stopped when he saw his hand was covered in a strange cream.

"Eh? What the 'ell is dis shit?"

He glanced down and his eyes widen a bit. He had smudged most of the blush cover off her upper arm, reviling the ink underneath. Even Niko stared, his hangover now the last thing on his mind. Brad smirked at his partner and both glanced at the girl. Niko smirked and stepped close, poking the mark, making her gas and realize they found it.

"Well well….you must be dah fourth Kumori daughter. People have been lookin' for ya. Heh….I bet if we hand ya over to dat Renji fella he'd bee quite pleased! Or maybe ya 'Onii-chan' would pay a might nice fee"  
"Let go!!"

She ripped her arm away and swung at the hung-over man before her. Her fist hit him right in the nose. He didn't go down, but his anger flared. She gulped and ripped her other arm away before running, praying she was faster then the blockheads chasing her.  
This was so NOT her morning!!!

----

Kyo sighed as he walked into the teacher lounge. He grumbled under his breath, running a hand through his (as usual) messy, unbrushed hair. Once it fell through his fingers it fell in his face, partly in his hazel eyes. He looked around the room and noticed a pair of female teachers gazing. He chuckled and winked. They blushed a waved, two giving him flirty looks. Kyo was about to respond, when a book hit the back of his head. Yelping, he spun and glared. Sasori stared at him flatly.

"Dumbass"  
"Aww! Come on!!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and started to walk away. Kyo smiled and followed behind the younger man. Oddly, the pair were quite good of friends. Kyo's fake warmth and Sasori's cold mask made them match. Kisame was just their group clown. The pair walked over their couch, near the door and sat. Sasori cracked open his book, and fished out some reading glasses. Kyo smirked lightly and stretched out, yawning.

"Nerd"  
"whore"  
"…….stupid"

Sasori looked up and raised a brow, the glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. He smiled lightly and pushed the glasses up, looking back at his book. Kyo could be quite childish at times, but it amused Sasori so he didn't really mind. The elder fell silent and Sasori got about one page in before sighing. It was never a good sign when Kyo was quite. He closed and book and set it in his lap before looking up at the elder.

"alright what's bothering you?"

Kyo, who had been off in a daze jumped slightly at the words. He stared at Sasori for a moment, and then gave a soft smile. The other always had a way of reading him so well. His hazel eyes drifted from the boy and to his knee, eyeing the book. _The Last Vampire_. Kyo raised a brow with a faint smirk.

"Isn't that book a por-"  
"This is about you not me"  
"…riiiight. Well, what ever. Nothings really wrong, I've just been thinking about that Kumori girl, Taiyo. She is quite strange"  
"Quite"  
"…Do you think those three will forgive her? I mean…it must suck to be hated by half the school for something so silly, and plus being hated cause what her sisters did? God, its gotta suck"

Sasori gave a nod, though he was staring off into the distance, thinking. The other had a point, and it was painfully clear. The girl must be dealing with much stress at the time, and he didn't know one person who was doing anything to help her. In fact, he knew no one was doing anything, or planned to. They deemed her a lost cause. He voiced this to Kyo, and the man frowned deeply.

"Jerks"

The door opened and Kisame walked in. He bid the other teachers good morning and headed over to the pair. The tall man gave his usually carefree greeting, while the two redheads raised brows. Their friend was wearing a loose black tee with the print 'Fuck the system' and tight jeans that were half denim half oil stain. He chuckled, running the back of his head. The two looked at each other and spoke at the same time.

"Laundry day"

Kisame lived with a room mate, and though they helped him cook and clean, they didn't do laundry. Kisame was quite a procrastinator. The navy haired male gave a toothy grin and gazed at the book on Sasori's knee. Reading the title, he raised a brow.

"Hey, it's that a por-"  
"For the love of, NO!!!"

By now the other teachers in the room, staring. Sasori groaned and slapped his palm against his forehead, grumbling. Kyo snickered, as did Kisame, earning glares. The smallest sighed and walked from the room.

"Fuck you guys"

He grabbed the door knob and walked into the hall, not bothering to shut the door. He was only two steps into the tiles area, when he did a double take. What he saw made him gasp. Taiyo. She was lending against the brick wall that was dotted with lockers. She was finishing up some wrappings on her arm. Her hand was caked with dried blood, and her arm had some nasty bruising on it. Kyo, who heard the gasp, wandered over and was equally shocked at the site. The girl didn't notice them, and once the bandaging was done, scooped up her bag and started to head in the direction of first period, trying to wipe the blood off on her jeans. Sasori turned to Kyo, who shrugged. Kisame stared with wide eyes.

"Should….we do something?"

They exchanged uneasy looks, unsure what to say. Though in their spacing, the girl got away.

------

Taiyo sighed as she walked into her first period, Gym. Making sure no one was in the locker room, she snuck towards her locker. She got halfway there before a hand shot out and blocked her way. She gasped and tried to move away, but a hand gripped her arm (thankfully the unharmed one) and kept her from running. She yanked, but their hand a strong grip. She gulped and looked up, fearing it was some angry student. When she looked up she saw it was much worse. All she could was let out a squeak before being dragged off.

--------

The three male teachers were in Sasori's office, talking about whether they should report what they saw, when someone barged into the room. All three looked up and froze. Anko stood in the doorway. One hand on her hip, the other gripping Taiyo's arm.

"Conferees time."  
"but Anko.."  
"NOW"  
"yes ma'am"

She dragged Taiyo over a seat, and roughly made her sit. She winched and looked up at the teachers with wide, worried eyes. Anko frowned and looked at the others. She knew the others were her teachers, so this made things easier. She walked to the main door and locked it, but after placing the 'meeting' sign on the door. The brunette woman walked back over to Sasori's desk and lend against it. This caused her to knock his book onto the floor. Scowling, she scooped it up, and raised a brow.

"Hey isn't this a por-"  
"GIVE ME THAT!!"

Sasori snatched the book and shoved it into his desk, grumbling while Kyo snickered, earning a long glare. Anko rolled her eyes and turned back to Taiyo, who was shifting uncomfortably. Kisame gave the girl a reassuring smile and looked at his fellow teachers

"…Is this about my tardiness?"

Anko grabbed Sasori's book from the desk and swatted her.

"Hey!"  
"Ow!!!"

She sighed, rolling her eyes. She dropped the book back on the desk and walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her dark eyes gazed at the girls arm then at the guys, with a raised brow. Kisame sighed and stepped forward.

"Taiyo….Uh…How did you get hurt like that?"  
"I fell"

Kyo stared at the girl, then he too swatted her with the book, earning another yelp, and a scrowl from Sasori. Kyo stepped forward and frowned at the girl. He crossed his arms and stared down at her.

"Fesh up squirt, or else."  
"I-It's nothing!! I hopped my back fence and had a bad landing, really!!!"  
"uh huh"

Anko stared down as well. She didn't believe the girls story one bit. Taiyo gulped and looked at them. Their gazes were cold and harsh, though Kisame's was remorseful. Pity. She fucking HATED pity. The tall man stepped forward, with a gentle sigh.

"Taiyo, please. Who did this? Someone at school?"

Taiyo placed her head in her hands, her thumbs rubbing her temples, trying to ignore them. It was too close to last time. Anko's words were way too close….

_"Please Taiyo, we only wanna help. Who did this? Was it someone at school? A teacher? A student? Sibling?"  
"N-no!! Just go away! go away!"  
"Not tell you tell us damn it!! Stop being difficult!!"_

"Did….Your father hit you?"  
**"NO!!!!"**

The girl jumped up, causing the chair to crash to the floor violently. Anko broke the last straw, NO ONE talked like that about her father.

"He would NEVER hurt me, nor my sisters!!! Get the fuck away!!"

She turned and ran from the room, the door slamming loudly. The group fell silent, though Anko was in the most shock. Kisame threw her a sharp glare.

"ANKO! I knew her sisters, you knew Cho! How could you say such a thing?!"  
"…I-I…."

Sasori said nothing and walked from the room, making Kyo raise an eyebrow, but he said nothing. He was rather a watcher then an actor. The redhead gently closed the door and walked swiftly out of the school. He knew just where to find the girl.

----

Under a large tree, just as he thought, sat the young girl. He gave a faint smile and walked over. He didn't even remember walking, but in a blink he was sitting by her side. Taiyo had her legs pulled up to her chest, with her face in her knees. Sasori sighed and placed a hand on her head. The girl didn't look up. Well more like refused.

"……Taiyo?"  
"G-go away, Just go away!!!"

He rolled his eyes and let his hand slid to her shoulder, resting there. He could feel the girl shaking, and it bothered him greatly. Not so much the shaking, but the fact that his first instinct was to hold her. That what his grandmother had done, but it wouldn't be right, not even close. He simply let his hand rest on her shoulder. After a while, she relaxed and looked up at the man. He had to say something, but the words were hard for him to get out.

"Tai…Tai…"

He froze once the words left his mouth. Tai-Tai. It was so…familiar…..  
_My name is Tai-Tai!_  
He tooka sharp breath, then tightly closed his eyes. He couldn't think about that now, it was SO not the time. Besides it was 2 years ago, the past didn't matter. What did was his student…..who was digging into his pocket. Opening his eyes he stared when he saw Taiyo pull something from his pocket. The book they kept swatting her with. She stared, then brought it closer, before frowning.

"…Isn't this a por-"  
"Dear god- Yes! Ok YES!....wait how do you know?!?!"  
"…I've read it before"

His eyes went wide as he stared at the girl. The book was quite violent and a tad intimate. For a girl her age to be reading it…  
Taiyo looked up and she stared at him for a moment, as did he. She blinked, then tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"…Beautiful"  
"EH?!"  
"….Your eyes"

Her words were soft and Sasori's eyes went even wider. No way…how could they say the same…thing? Before he could even think of asking, the black haired girl's name was shouted. Both turned in time to Haku run over to them. The boy slowed and smiled gently.

"Good morning Tai-Chan. I Heard you got in a bit of a scuffle. Why not go take a look hmm?"

Haku gave a carefree smile and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. The girl blinked, and tried to argue; scared the other would be angry for her betrayal to him. He showed no sign, he even gave her a hug as a greeting. They walked to Zabuza who simply rolled his eyes and grumbling something about stupid woman and dumb bishies. Sasori wasn't paying attention for he was still in shock.

Tai-Tai…the words still tickled in his mouth. The name that haunted him for years. Could….it be her?

* * *

Chapter 6!!!  
Flirty Kyo, Mentions of Porn book (yes thats pretty much a porn book i read it. LOTS of sex), and a new 'mystery girl' X3  
Ill revile next chapter.

Review = 3


	8. The street girl is Taiyo?

Kisame had arrived to the school rather early for once, about half an hour early. With a soft smile he walked into the teachers lounge with a coffee in hand and a few folders in the others. Walking to a couch at the back of the room he set the coffee on the side table and took a seat while he quickly skimmed over the file. The room was completely silent and rather calming. That is till the door flew open and Sasori ran in.

'Kisame!!'  
'Gah! Are ya trying to give me a heart attack you fool??'  
'I found her'

Kisame stared at his friend a moment before realizing he was talking about the street girl the redhead had saved 2 years ago. The navy haired boy raised a brow then closed the file and set it down. He waited till Sasori was sitting next to him to speak.

'Sasori that was 2 years ago and you never saw a single inch of her since what makes you think you found her this time, and where is she?'  
'Taiyo!'  
'....you've got to be kidding me'  
'No it makes sense you moron! Taiyo, Tai-Tai, plus I could never for get that smile! Or the strange necklace'

Kisame thought about what the other had said. True their names were alike and Taiyo sure did have a very strangely warm and bright smile. He thought of the necklace Sasori described the girl had and after a moment he realized it was the same as Taiyo's. Kisame stared up at his friend who gave a smile.

'See?'  
'Ya....but does it really matter? Are you going to confront her just cause you have a past together?'  
'I....W-Well....'  
'My exact point'

Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his hair. When put in those words it really did seem quite ilogical. It wasn't a wise choice for him to tell the girl that he remembered her cause well he was her teacher first of all, plus he had no idea if the girl remembered that day. He would make a fool of himself and possibly a rumor. God he hated those damn rumors people always started about him. Just cause he had a young face and was the favorite of many female students didn't mean he was with any of them! Kisame smiled lightly at the annoyed look his friend was wearing and gave him a friendly head pat. The redhead gave the man a glare the sighed before swatting his hand away.

'So what do you suggest I do?'  
'What ever seems like the right thing at that time'  
'What if I feel like I should tell her?'  
'Then tell'

The navy haired man stood and gave a slight smile before leaving Sasori alone to his thoughts.

* * *

As Kisame walked down the way to his room he passed a long stretch of window and as always he cast a glance out to see what was going on in the school yard, though what he saw made him stop. Haku and Zabuza were waiting by the front gate. Now normally this wasn't a strange site but when it was that pair it was, for Zabuza hated waiting as much as Sasori did. The man started to question why the boys were there but his questions were answered a moment later when Taiyo walked through the school gates and up to the pair. She wore her usual bright smile and her laugh was cheerful as ever, causing Haku to smile in return. Zabuza only rolled his eyes. A few moments later Hinata and Ino walked through the school gates. Taiyo rushed over and hugged the girl causing her to get quite flustered but also caused a smile none the less. They exchanged a few words but Kisame could see Taiyo's eyes drifting towards Ino who was glaring at the girl. She whispered something when Hinata turned to greet someone and the blondes words caused Taiyo to cringe.

Worry filled the tall man then died quickly as Zabuza walked towards the pair. Ino was about to speak but held her tounge when Zabuza reached them. The blonde turned and walked away in a huff. Taiyo looked up at the older boy who sighed and rolled his eyes, then placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair earning a giggle. From a bit away Haku smiled fondly and walked over. Hinata returned and joined the trio and after a moment they headed into school. The man's smile was large he walked back to his classroom.

Those there students......Zabuza was rather rough and feared by most students, Haku was withdrawn and excluded from others and Hinata was timid and overly shy of others. For these three students to be brought together by one girl they barely knew and all become friends, well she truly was something else!! The way Ino had regarded the girl bothered him, but the smile she gave Zabuza was no doubt telling him not to worry and it was working on Kisame as well. He had to admit he had never seen a smile like that from his students. One of pure innocence which was from a heart of warmth. Now it wasn't hard for him to question why Sasori couldn't forget her smile, he doubted anyone could. With a gentle sigh he walked into his room, pushing all thoughts aside. It was time to start his job.

* * *

'Taiyo-chan are you alright? You seem rather spacey'

The black haired girl looked up at her long haired friend and gave a warm smile in response which was returned. Hinata gave a soft smile as well and grabbed Taiyo's hand.

'Come on let's get to class!'  
'Yea!! later you guys!'  
She gave a wave then ran off with her other black haired friend. Haku smiled and looked over at Zabuza. The tall boy raised a brow then frowned.  
'What?'  
'earlier. You stepped in when you know she was gonna get hurt. You don't do that for just anyone. Your getting attached aren't you?'  
'Hush you'

Haku gave a soft smile and started to walk away. Zabuza frowned but didn't argue on, he knew it was pointless, he had lost the fight. He usually did when it was against Haku.

* * *

'Oh Sori!!'

Sasori, who was currently correcting paper winched when he heard the voice. That annoying voice could only belong to the most hated teacher in the school, at least it seemed that way to him.

'Damn it what do you want Kyo?'  
'Oh just to see how my favorite little insect was doing!'  
'Go to hell Kyo'  
'Gladly heard the Devils hot'

Sasori threw him a disgusted glare, then rolled his eyes. The other was such a damn joker it pissed him off. Sometimes he really wanted to sock that damn basterd. His gaze finally reached the others and their eyes locked.

'What do you want?'  
'Tch, never the joker. Ya need to loosen up, anyways I've been hearing some rumors around school'  
'And?'  
'About your lil' black haired friend'

Sasori's eyes widen a bit and a smirk spread across the pale mans face and Sasori frowned deeply. The look in his eyes was not promising and hinted that he would truly dislike the news.

'What is it ?'  
'Oh nothing, just that she's the most favorite target for the detention boys'

Sasori blinked in shock. The detention boys were a group of the school delinquents. They have a rep. for being a rough bunch who finds joy in torturing the smaller students. Kyo gave a soft sigh and shrugged.

'Ya suck don't it?'  
'Shouldn't you stop them?!'  
'Why should I?'

Sasori threw the man a glare and Kyo smirked. The smaller of the two knew the other quite well and that Kyo would rather watch then help, a fact he deeply hated.

'Kyo would kill you to have a heart?'  
'Frankly yes'

The redhead groaned and stood. Great now if he didn't do something she was going to get hurt and he would feel guilty. Wonderful. Kyo watched the man carefully, his smirk never fading, his hazel eyes boring into the man's back as he walked. Stopping at the door way their eyes met and the questioning look in Sasori's eyes must have been noticeable for Kyo's smirk took on a sneer like look and caused the smaller to raise a brow.

'What's with the look Kyo?'  
'Your quite strange Sasori. You wouldn't stop to help an old lady who falls over in front of a car, yet you learn this little orphan girl no one gives a crap about is gonna get beat up and you jump up to save her. Your acting like that stupid orphan is important.'  
'Shut up'  
'Hm?'  
'Shut up your annoying me'

Kyo raised a rather amused brow, his lips curling into a quite cruel smile. Sasori wasn't a hard one to anger yet it amused him every time he did. As the classroom door slammed shut and the sound of the others footsteps died away he let out a rather pleased sigh.

'Hook line and sinker. As always'

* * *

The lunch bell had rung and Taiyo waved Goodbie to Haku and Zabuza. She knew Haku wanted her to stay for lunch but the black haired girl couldn't keep bothering them like that. Walking through the large room and out through the doors that lead to the back fields, she could feel people staring at her. Now she was quite use to stares, but when they weren't glares and more pitiful she knew something was. The doors closed behind her right before a hand grabbed her shoulder and slammed her back against the door. The girl looked up and gasped. A few boys from the 'detention boys' were standing before her. They all smirked at once and the one who had her shoulder, Roger she knew him quite well for he was always part of the group to attack her, and tried to slip away from his rather hard grip but at no avail. Roger smirked, his slightly yellow teeth showing from beneath his curled lip.

'Well well, look what we have here boys!'  
'Heh its a lil' mouse'  
'More like a bug'  
'Lets squash it'

Taiyo stared at the boys with emotionless eyes which made their smiles fade a bit but didn't change their plans. Roger pulled the girl around the side of the building, near the dumpster and shoved her to the ground, then placed a hand on her arm. Pressing down hard the girl gasped and bit her lip, trying not to react. They frowned deeply; clearly unpleased they didn't get a reaction. The girl didn't really give a shit and continued to show no emotion, even when a sharp kick went to her stomach. Growling Roger grabbed the girls hair hard earning a winch. Smirked he slammed her into the dumpster? a rough hand around her throat.

'S-Stop.'  
'You wish stupid rat. This is payback'

Taiyo never personally had any part in any of the boys lives but her elder sisters did and Taiyo knew full well that the reason for her hell at school was do to her sisters past actions. Most likely it was Ayame who often got into fights.

'Hey orphan are you ignoring us?'  
'Tch fucking brat'

A fist hit he stomach and she gasped in pain, let out a faint whimper. The group smirk and her eyes went wide, she made a sound. Fuck. The fist drew back and swung towards her again. She tightly closed her eyes, ready to take the hit. Though, she wasn't ready for a shadow to block the sun. Confused she opened her eyes and stared at the back of the person who was standing in front of her. After a moment she realized they had a mop of red hair.

'S-Sensei?'  
'....are you ok?'  
'Y-Yes'  
'Good'

Leaning slightly so she could see around the man her eyes went wide. Sasori was staring at the boys with bored eyes, his hand holding the teens fist whos eyes were wide. The boys behind Roger gasped and took off once they saw the teacher. Roger gulped and yanked his fist away before running off as well. Taiyo stared then looked up at her sensei, who gave a sigh then grabbed her wrist walking her back into the school.

'Ehh?? S-Sensei where are we going??'  
'Shut up'

The redhead man led the girl through the lunch room where people froze and stared as the pair passed, though once they left it was a buzz with voices. The teacher walked her all the way back to his classroom which once inside he locked the door and forced her to sit. Amber eyes stared up at the man then grew wide when Sasori smiled lightly.

'Taiyo, I'm sorry I didn't realize it before'  
'Realize what?'  
'That you were Tai-Tai, You were the ally girl from back then.'

Taiyo blinked in surprise at the mans words. She hadn't heard someone call her that nickname in quite a while. Thinking for a moment her eyes went wide. The beautiful eyes from her dreams, they were from the guy who saved her. Staring up at the man, at his hazel eyes, she smiled gently.

'I remember'  
'Good. I....I looked for you back then. I was worried'  
'Heh, silly no one can find me when I don't want to be found!'  
'Why didn't you want to be found?'  
'......Sensei I rarely meet nice people. Those I meet usually only want to cause pain'  
'......I don't want to hurt you. I....I want to help you!'

The girl stared at the man then sighed. She stood and walked over to the door and unlocked it, pulling the door opened.

'Don't waste your time'

Before Sasori could stop her the girl closed the door, though she didn't get far for Kyo was lending against the wall across the way from her. Their eyes met and a smile spread across his face.

'I knew you'd run once he told you. Come, lets have a talk'

Before the girl could argue Kyo grabbed her wrist and led her sown another hallway. They were gone by the time Sasori got out there. The redhed sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

'Fuck'


	9. Kyo the worlds number 1 basterd!

'Kyo-sensei?'

The redhead man had pulled the girl into a classroom. The girl tried to ask where they were before he pushed her back to the door, closing it and pinning her. Large amber eyes stared up at the man who wore a smirk. His hand slid to the doorknob and locked the door, then rested on the girl's hip while the other cupped her face. He titled her face up, his a mere inch from hers. Taiyo blinked in surprise but said nothing, she knew something was up.

'Ya know your one of my cutest girl students?'

'You missed a lot of school and your grades are low. I can help you raise them.....'

His words were soft as his eyes drifted down, gazing over her body. Taiyo stared at the man, a bit naive to his words but then under stood. She gave a soft frown and a disapproving look but didn't say anything. At her silent Kyo smirked lightly. His hand slid up from her hip, slightly pushing up her shirt so some skin showed his hazel eyes still locked on her amber ones. The hand moved to her shoulder, the one holding her cheek gently brushed the hair from her face and his lips gazed her neck. Taiyo didn't move.

'You're not scared?'  
'You're bluffing. You sleep with students who need to raise their grades but I don't.'  
'Oh really now?'

Kyo frowned a bit at the girl's response then inwardly smirked, he could so easily change her idea. Gently placing his hand on the back of her neck he gently kissed her neck, making the girls eyes go wide. The hand on her should slid down her side, the man's fingers slipping under her shirt, slowly sliding up as the kisses drifted up from her neck towards her lips. Taiyo let out a whimper, his actions bringing back unwanted memories. Kyo didn't stop, and instead kept going, ignoring the whimper.

'N-No!! STOP!!'

Summing up all her strength she shoved the man away roughly, and then moved to the door. Kyo stared for a moment, and then sighed gently. The girl was strong for size but against a man of his size and strength she was weak. Before her hand reached the doorknob he grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the door. Amber eyes stared up at the man, filled with fear. His eyes were neither soft, nor harsh but instead rather blank. The girl tightly closed her own and tried to yank her arm away.

'D-Don't! Please don't!'

Kyo pulled Taiyo over till her back was to his chest, still holding her wrists so she couldn't hit him. He lend down gentle whispering in her ear, making her bit her lip, her eyes still tightly closed. Her body tensed up, though her breathing was slow, not wanting to get hyped up and show him her fear, for her fear was not of him.

'Your weak physically and emotionally your empty. That's why you push everyone away; you don't want to hurt anyone correct?? People think your cold but i know the truth. Your too caring, your cold cause you care'

At the words Taiyo fell silent, unsure what to say. The redhead gave a soft sigh and loosened his grip, about to let the girl go when he heard a soft pitter sound. Gazing down his eyes widen when he saw tear drops. He stole a glance at the girls face and almost winched when he saw tears streaking her face. Her eyes were still closed, her expression unreadable, which made Kyo frowned. He hated not being able to read someone, yet at the same time he didn't want to the girl to cry.

'Taiyo.....Your crying?'  
'Just get away!! Just-'

Her words were cut off when the door flew open, causing a loud bang. The pair looked up and the color drained from Kyo's face. In the doorway stood the tall figure of her science teacher, Kisame. The man blinked, clearly shocked at the site as he took it all in. Taiyo's tear stained face, fearful eyes and rather messed up shirt, along with Kyo gripping her wrists. His eyes narrowed as he walked towards the pair. Kyo gave a faint gulp, then a nervous smile.

'K-Kisame.....I.....'  
'Don't talk! I don't want to fucking hear it!!'

Not giving the redheaded man time to talk he gave him a slight shove so his hands released the girl, who's shoulders Kisame put a protective arm around. He glared at Kyo and walked from the room, leading the rather shaken girl, who didn't have any fight in her to try and tell Kisame otherwise. Kyo stared as the door closed watching Kisame leave and quickly as he had came and sighed, running a hand through his hair, a faint smile on his was. Well that didn't go as planned.

---

Once they stepped into the science room Kisame put up the 'testing' sign and locked the door. He turned and stared at Taiyo a moment, who was staring at the ground, her arms crossed. The tall man sighed and walked over, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes drifted up and started at the man, then back at the ground. Kisame sighed and forced her to uncross her arms, fixing her shirt. A surprised look spread on her face causing the man to smile.

'Not all men are like Kyo, some of us are gentlemen.'  
The girl once again looked away and Kisame frowned deeply. He stood straight and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
'You were scared'  
'......Anyone would be...'  
'Yes but you were terrified, though I know why'

Taiyo's eyes shot up and stared at the man in utter shock and slight fear. Kisame sighed and gently rubbed his temple. There was no turning back now; he had to tell the girl what he knew, wonderful. He sighed and stared at the girl who stared back but with slightly fearful eyes that made him want to winch.

'Taiyo I know your past. Ayame told me.'

The girls eyes went even wider and she took a step away from the man. The teacher sighed and gently nodded. He expected a reaction like that. He stepped towards her but she shook her head and stepped away again, a glassy look in her eyes as tears welded up in the corner of her eyes, which he hadn't expected.

'N-no......We swore we'd never tell!'  
'Taiyo I-'  
'Damn it Aya!! I-I just wanted to be normal damn it!!!'

The man tried to reach for the girl but she moved away then ran out the second door. The man cursed and gripped his fist, he should have kept his mouth shut damn it! Now she was pissed and rushing out to get away, desperate. That was NOT a good thing.

--

Taiyo ran as fast as she could, already out of the school and in the parking lot. All she wanted was to get away from the school and the people in it. Kisame knew her past and was bound to spread it around like wildfire, plus Kyo seemed to know something for he was picking at a sensitive area. That or he was just an asshole. Things flew passed her, but it took her a moment to realize her speed had slowed yet things were still blurry. A strange feeling washed over he and the girl felt a heavy blow of lightheadedness. Her running came to a stop as she tried to steady herself, holding her head. She cursed lightly, gripping her fingers on her head, trying to make the pounding go away.

There was a shout of her head but she barely made it out before she was hit by a dizzy spell. She let out a groan of pain and went to take a step but her feet fell out from underneath her and she collapsed. It seemed like time freeze as she fell, all the blurry objects starting to fade away to the black was creeping on her. She knew she would black out when she hit the floor, but she didn't. Instead she fell into arms instead of the ground. Looking up she saw a blur of red, a faint whimpering escaping as strong arms wrapped around her.

_No, no….put me down….put me down…. _

She wanted to fight back but before she could twitch, her whole world went black.


	10. friendship?

"Onii-San!!"

A young girl who was lending against a pole on the porch turned, looking for who called her name. Spotting a young child running up to her she gave a faint smile, her chocolate eyes burning with affection when she saw it was a small girl with long messy black hair. The child ran to her side and buried her face in the older ones chest. The girl tilted her head and kneeled down, wrapping her arms around the child, letting the child cling to her neck as she picked her up into his arms, finally noticing the tears falling from the girl's eyes.

"shhh, shhh, Why are you crying?"

"O-Onii-San, it happened again, I got s-shoved and my leg g-got all red!"

She pointed to her ripped pants leg were a rather nasty gash was showing, a fair amount of blood smeared across her pale skin, and it looked quite fresh. The brunette stared down at her little sister with worried eyes who was using her curled up fist to wipe away tears while she sniffed.

"I-I,T-They"

"They what Tai-Tai?"

"I-I was just walking! And t-they shoved and started hurting me…W-why does everyone hate me Onii-San, Why does everyone hate us?"

The girl said nothing and gently stroked the girl's, setting her in her lap when she sat on the porch, cradling her. She had no answer for the confused child so instead she gently started to hum, to calm her crying. Sure enough, soon her cries turn to small hiccups with a few sniffs, and even sooner her eyes started to drop. Before long her eyes drifted close, and her sister gently whispered into her ear.

"You don't need those people Tai-Tai. You're my baby sister, and Me and your sisters loves you very much, as does Father"

"…Pa…Pa…"

"Mh-hm, So don't worry about those others. We'll always be here for you, so you never have to worry"

"…you and pa-pa…never go?"

"Yeas, we're never going to go…."

-------------------------------

"Onii-San….."

Amber eyes slowly opened, slightly closing due to the harsh lighting. Letting out a slight groan Taiyo placed a hand on her head and sat up, rubbing her head slightly. Last thing she remembered was getting really dizzy and fainting. Oh wait, someone caught her…with red hair…red hair?! The thought of it being Kyo made the girl stiffen and her eyes shot open, her body going on full alert.

Though she jumped when a hand clamped down on her shoulder and pushed her back on the bed, making her blink slightly.

"Eh?"

"Lay down, if you move to fast you'll get dizzy again"

Taiyo blinked once more, trying to register the voice. It was too elegant to belong to the rough Kyo, yet it was lighter then his voice as well. She tilted her head and her eyes went wide. In the chair next to her bed was none other then her redheaded Art Teacher.

"Sasori-Sensei?!?!"

The man looked up when his name was called, slowly blinking his hazel eyes. He didm't say anything, just pulled the cold cloth that she hadn't noticed off her head and placed it back into the bowl of water on the night stand. She wanted to ask what was going on but the placed another bowl in her lap, this one filled with a strange brown liquid with a spoon. Taiyo raised a brow and stared at the blank man.

"You fainted due to malnutrition"

"….."

"Your not eating enough"

"……"

Frowning the man took a spoonful of the food and, after poking the girls side to make her squeek, shoved a spoonful in her mouth. The girl let out a muffled protest, though couldn't say much other then glare. He gave a faint smile at her glare, rolling his eyes. She pulled out the spoon and dropped it into the soup-stuff, then stared at him.

"…Where am I?"

"My house"

"Why?"

"You fainted, so I brought you here"

"……oh"

The redhead gave a faint smirk and sighed, crossing her arms over his chest as he lend back in his chair. His eyes wore a lazy look, staring at the girl, wondering why she hadn't flipped yet, though in all truth the girl had forgotten hat had happened between them. taking one look at his though, and the memories came back. A blush spread on the girl's face from embarrassment and she looked away.

"You said 'Don't waste your time' when I offered to help, yet from my view you need plenty of help."

"S-Shut up!! I don't need help….I don't need anyone…."

"Like Hinata? Isn't she your friend"

"…..She's only my 'friend' cause she feels bad for me"

Sasori lend back again and raised an eyebrow, an amused smile on his face. Is that what the girl really thought? Sighing, he placed a hand on her shoulders, his eyes locked on hers. The girl stared back, confusion showing in her amber eyes when the man's smile softened.

"Taiyo, when you collapsed Hinata was near the office and saw. She begged me to take her with you. Her father came half an hour ago and had to make her leave."

"W-What?!"

The girl stared in shock at the redhead who gave a soft smile, placing a hand on the girl's head. She was so naive when it came to the care from others. It was almost like she had never had a friend! Sasori froze, blinking as the thought went through his mind. Now that he thought about it, Kisame had mentioned something about her never having friends. Which, he was still curious as to why Kisame knew so much. He looked down at the girl and gave a soft smile. He asked the girl if she had ever had a friend before and a embarrassed blush formed on her face as she looked away with a slight pout. So it was true? Chuckling lightly he gently shook his head, a soft smile on his face.

"Don't worry Taiyo. I never had many friends when I was younger either…but I'll tell you what, how about I become your friend hmm? I mean…you're a very interesting student, and I think I can have a adult like friendship with you tha-"

He was cut off when the girl gasped and tightly hugged the man. Shocked he almost fell over but caught himself. Staring at the girl a moment he relaxed and wrapped a loose arm around her back, smiling gently. He was going to take that as a yes. Taiyo gave a smile and nuzzled the man's chest before pulling away, her bright smile still there. Sasori gave his own smile back, laughing lightly. He had to admit, he liked the girl's smile, it was quite pretty.

"Sensei….Thank you so so much! But…It's late. I have to go home!"

"…Would you like a ride?"

"No I'm fine!....and don't worry! I promise to start eating healthy!"

Sasori gave a faint smile at her words then watched silently as she gave him a faint bow. He raised a brow but didn't question her. He learned not to. They walked to the door in comfortable silence and the girl only gave him a smile before leaving his house, and down the road. Sasori wasn't fully sure what just happened, but he liked it.

* * *

ugh, FINALLY their friendship is there!!  
I came up with the plot, but I didn't actully think about how they get to their friendship and I didn't want to jump right into it soo....yeah....


End file.
